Flight of Stars
by The.Guiding.Star
Summary: Venjix attacked, and she had to flee, leaving them behind. They lost their minds. Their home. Her. A year and a half of looking, and their suffering is rewarded. A flitting glance at the think-tank Twins and their journey to find their only friend.


Hello.

Amateur authoress here.

I thought I'd drop in and write up a story in the Power Ranger archive. I thought this story would be awesome. And this idea wouldn't let me rest.

Instead, I wrote up a load of crud.

Tried to polish it up as much as I could. Not satisfactory by anyone's standards.

Don't you have something better to read than this?

WARNING! Contains spoilers for RPM Episode 14: Embodied. I highly suggest you watch the episode on YouTube before reading.

Brace yourselves for the horror that is my writing.

_**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**_

There is something headed for the domed city.

Two things, actually.

In the sallow yellow light of day, in the wastelands outside of Corinth, the specks flash gold and silver.

Upon closer inspection, the specks are revealed to be people. Dressed in gold and silver material that glares in the sunlight, helmets protect them from the distorted elements of water, earth, and sky.

They are looking for someone. Someone precious they lost a long time ago.

A year and half, to be exact.

An old calendar they found in some deserted city is streaked black and red with pen marks. Every single day has been crossed out, some days bearing two marks. Days turn into months, and the longer they are kept wondering _is she alive is she okay and if so where is she and does she still remember us what if the world finds out she was the one who unleashed the Venjix virus what will happen to her then will they execute her or place her into prison for life stupid Alphabet Soup people this is their fault their fault their fault their fault their fault…..................  
_  
and the longer the sun beats down upon them

and the longer radiation constantly threatens fallout

the more their minds slowly soften and gradually spiral out of normalcy.

She, and the domed city that possibly protects her, is their only lifeline to sanity.

They remember her fondly: her short, choppy black hair and watery grey-blue eyes. She was their only friend in a spotless and secure yet lonely think tank that felt like a prison.

Alphabet Soup was still standing even after the first onslaught of Venjix attacks. Smoking dent here and there, dead body here and there, a part of the roof collapsed

_but it's still standing _Silver says in a feminine voice.

A morally corrupt Utopia, standing in the midst of the destruction of places built on virtue. Churches, homeless shelters, orphanages, house after beautiful house home to loving families.

Silver laughs a little at the irony of it all. Her golden companion smiles.

_We'll have none of that_ Gold says in a near-sinister voice laced with humor, and as the two of them plant explosives around the think tank from who-knows-where, they behold the noises decorating the wreckage around them.

_We're outside_

_and the sun hasn't fried us to a crisp yet_

_and we're as healthy as these people running for their lives_

_they lied to us_

_and somehow we're still alive_

_alive_

_outside_

_and alive_

and as they drink up their freedom like little children, like the little children they were forced to remain and behave as for the last fifteen years, a fuse is lit…

and Alphabet Soup, their whimsically named prison, falls.

_Don't worry_ Gold says to the explosion.

_No one will ever know Venjix started here_ Silver assures.

And they are laughing like madmen as their 'home' is devoured by hungry flames.

**_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_**

_We aren't dangerously close to losing our minds_ Silver tells her Gold companion, who happens to be her brother.

_We're already half insane._

_If that's so,_ Gold tells his sister,_ then I'll presume that those explosions over there are just our imagination._

_Explosions?_ Silver says in an excited voice, shaking off her fatigue and hunger, craning forward a bit in her cockpit seat as she and her brother veer their airborne vehicles to the commotion.

There shouldn't be explosions of any sort. Venjix took over most of the world a year and a half ago.  
Everything was quiet, devoid of life.

Should be quiet, devoid of life.

_This should be interesting!_ Gold shouts with vigor.

He is sorely disappointed to see insect-like Venjix Drones being led by a bigger airborne vehicle._ It's only them_ he groans inwardly.

Then he looks to see what they're shooting at, and amazement settles in his nerves.

A gigantic robot…what were the other robots on it called now……

_….Zords…._

and he remembers.

_Sister!_ he yells._ Are you seeing what I'm seeing?_

_A gigantic robot composed of red, blue, yellow, green, black, and orange robots?!_ she responds.

They don't need to blink twice.

They remember those Zords; they were test pilots, helmets of different colors every run-through protecting their heads as they tested each and every Zord. Eagle, Lion, Bear, Shark, Wolf, Crocodile….

And Zords were uncommon. They must have been restructured and powered by someone.

_She's alive; she's got to be!_

_Because she's the only one who made robots like that…_

A blast that nearly hits them is enough to ensure them everything unfolding before them was real.

_Brother, they look like they're having problems. Let's help them!_ his sister calls out, pointing the nose of her Tiger Jet to the Drones.  
He tells her to use a nearby mountain range as cover. They wait until all the Drones have gathered behind their leader, and defeat for the Megazord seems set.

_Now THIS is a good morning_ Silver says.  
Gold can only nod and smile as they make their big entrance.

He can tell everyone notices. The Drones zoom after his Falcon Copter and the Tiger Jet.

_Fire at will!_

_I WILL!_

They fly.

They dodge.

They fire.

They hit.

The leading airborne vehicle explodes in a flurry of smoke and twisted metal.

_HA-HA!_ Gold exclaims in pure triumph._ That got 'im! You hungry?_

_Starving!_ Silver responds happily. She's never felt this happy ever since….

Her…..

_Mmmm, me too_ she can hear her brother agree._ Let's bug out._

They disappear into the sky, leaving the giant Megazord below them.

_You're welcome…._she whispers, sparing one more glance out her window.

**_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_**

Gold and Silver eat their breakfast in bliss.

There is now proof that she is alive.

_Let's head straight for the city after breakfast!_ Silver tells her brother.

_Good idea……._Gold begins, but falls silent when he remembers the Megazord.

_Wait._

_What about the Zords? They didn't battle Venjix forces by themselves…._

_…There were people in them, programming them, his sister agrees._

_Ranger Operators!_ Both exclaim.

_We've got to wait for them. Considering our work with the Drones, they'll become curious enough to investigate who we are._

_How much longer do we wait, then? We didn't come all this way just to dally around for a bunch of strangers. We've got to find her!_

_Give or take a few days; they'll be back, poking around for us. What would Rangers be doing out this far from Corinth, anyway?_

_Looking for valuable technological parts? Maybe….checking the weather…..maybe…._

_Maybe they're looking for someone, too? Or any clues to where this somebody could be?_

_………………..You might be right, Sister._

_We wait, then._

**_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_**

The gold and silver specks aren't moving towards the domed city. They've seemed to stop.

Three days pass.

Just when they begin to change plans and head for Corinth, Silver notices something.

It's in the shape of a Twinkie. On wheels.

But from a distance, it's small.

And colored beige and white. It almost blends into the desert, abundant with broken pieces of anything and everything. She nearly mistakes it for a mirage.

It's the bright reddish letters on the side of this thing that catch her eye.

_Goon-ger?......_

_I think there's a dash or something in between the two O's following the beginning G._

_Oh. Go-On-ger, then. It's them!_

_How are you sure?_

_I'm not. I'm just guessing._

_Okay, then, Sister. Let's approach this carefully._

_Let's._

_Rations and water?_

_Check._

_Medical kit? I've got mine._

_Check._

_Stored firepower at maximum level should this 'Go-On-Ger' thing turn out to be just another Venjix trick?_

_Check._

_Let's go give a warm welcome, hmmm?_

_Oh, dear_ Silver theatrically bemoans, placing her hand, in dramatic fashion mocking former aristocrats, where her mouth would be.

_What's wrong now?_ Gold asks her, finding it to be an odd time for her to act in such a manner.

_This is a special occasion, yes? Yet I haven't got a thing to wear._

Their laughter, genuine and warm, fills the contaminated air as they board their Zords.

**_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_**

Hey.

I warned you it was terrible, did I not?

I have a challenge for you all.

Write up a continuation for this story.

You know the characters.

You know who Gold and Silver are.

Who they're looking for.

And all that jazz.

Now, now, people. I know you all love the Doc K/Ziggy fics, but let's lay them off for a bit and see what awesomeness WE can come up with.

I'll be waiting.

~Zellamirae, Chancellor of the Id


End file.
